


You Saw The Truth In Me

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; set immediately after the drunk!Lena scene in 3x05.





	You Saw The Truth In Me

"You're wrong," Kara says, frustrated by how easily Lena has just...quit. _How can she think that her life is meaningless, that all she does is hurt people? Nothing could be further from the truth._ "You're worth it. I **refuse** to give up on you."

"Oh, Kara." Lena sighs. "You can't save everyone, you know. Even superheroes have to come down to Earth sometime."

"I just don't believe that." She's so focused on Lena's shattered heart that she almost misses it. "Wait--what? I'm, I'm not--"

"Like I said, you're a terrible liar." Lena's slow, drunken smile is wicked. "Supergirl."

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Dress" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
